Enchanted
by ShiragaKizuato
Summary: A short story of AddxAra based on the song Enchanted by Owl City


Altera - the floating island and the cradle of the Nasod technology. Lining up before the mansion which at first glance gives off the feeling that only those with financial power equal to that of a King could afford are personal rides of all sort of famous figure. It was understandable because the one living in said mansion is also a Queen.

 _"Really, again with this kind of party father?"_ a white haired male thought with a dissatisfied look on his face. Donning a black double-breasted suit, a small jewel radiating with amethyst light on his chest.

 _"Go see what that girl is up to, he said. There will be useful information, he said."_ the male recalled the words his father said in his head. Walking along the hallway leading to the ballroom, several times he wanted to just turn around and leave. But he knew that his father would be anything but pleased if he leave, so no other choice.

 _"Here I am again tonight."_ he thought to himself. The ballroom also the largest room in the mansion where the party was taking place. People in their most extravagant costume, adorned with jewelries shining with light that rivalled the star. Maids and manservants running about to ensure the satisfaction of their guests. A relaxing symphony playing in the background.

Compared to those people with expensive everything, the male clothes was pale in comparison. But when they saw the jewel on his chest, their expression changed.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Oh dear, it's him."

Whispers among the crowd could be heard. The male quickly grabbed a glass of wine served by the manservant and left for the balcony.

"Tch, noisy people."

It was rather windy outside so he thought that those people would leave him alone, but he was wrong.

"Well, if it isn't Mr Edward." a man with an afro hairstyle approached him, the male named Edward as the man called. Edward twitched a bit before faking a smile on his face.

"How do you do, Mr Wally." he greeted back at the other man, Wally. The earlier whispers wasn't because he has some bad reputation, but rather the opposite. Edward Grenore, the next heir of the Grenore Inc - one of the two largest companies in Elrios, with the other being the Nasod Conglomerate also the host of this party.

The Nasod Conglomerate, the pioneer in the automaton technology called "Nasod" and the Grenore Inc, second to none in the development of Artificial Intelligent. Both have great influence all over Elrios. Sometimes they're business partner, but most of the time they're rivals.

 _"Forcing laughter, faking smile. Same old tired, lonely place."_

On the surface, the party seemed like a social gathering for the riches, but the truth was much uglier. All the people gathered here are just looking for the first chance they get to exploit the others. Witnessing the truth of the world since an early age was too much for a child, Edward became unable to trust others. To make thing worse, being a Grenore and the next heir, it would be natural for people to want to get on his good side.

After Wally, a few more approached him with the same, dirty intention in mind.

 _"Can you all people just drop dead already?"_

He has engaged in these kind of conversation too many time that he knew what the next sentence would be, and he's not the least happy about that fact. Wall of insincerity, people shifting eyes and empty word, but everything vanished, when he saw her.

For a brief moment, in this dark side of the world he saw a small, pure light.

"Gentlemen, it's been nice talking with you all but I have an appointment so if you'll excuse me." he said and swiftly blend into the crowd before they could hold him back.

Moving through the crowd, not caring about the call of others, he made his way across the room. And finally, on the other side, he stopped before her.

Glossy black hair with French braid style, adorned with a white hairpin. The white dress with orange flowers pattern highlighted the curvaceous body of a fine lady. Beside the hairpin, there was only a necklace with a topaz carved into the same flower shape as the pattern on her dress, but she looks more beautiful than any other women at the party. What caught his attention the most was, those amber colored eyes.

"Um...have we met?"

Seemingly enticed by those pure, innocent eyes of her, he finally came back to reality when she break the silent.

"Ah, n, no, we haven't." he cleared his throat to regain his composure.

"Sorry for my rudeness. I am Edward, Edward Grenore." he said and bowed forward.

"A pleasure to meet you, . I am Ara Haan." the girl, Ara lifted her dress slightly and also bowed. The silent atmosphere returned as this is the first time he ever engaged in a conversation from his side. Racking his brain to find a topic to talk about, he asked the most cliche question rigged of rich kid smell ever.

"I've been to many party like this but I've never seen you before. Is this your first time?"

Noticing his question sounded rather indecent, he turned his face away while screaming internally. But Ara didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, indeed. I came here today due to an invitation of my friend. But this is the first time I attend a party this big so I was a little stumped for word." she answered. Her polite way of talking suggested good upbringing. Of course the people who wanted to get on his good side also talk politely, but there's something about her that feel different.

Playful conversations started, counter all her quick remark. Like they're passing note in secrecy, like they're in a world of only the two of them.

When all the guest had arrived, the door of the ballroom closed. The music stopped as all the lights focused toward the stage. From behind the curtain, stepped out the Nasod Queen, Eve. Beside her was her three Nasod assasitants.

A loud round of applause from the guests, except for Edward. Eve then tapped on the micro.

"Everyone, thank you for sparing a bit of your precious time to come here today. Like we all know, El is an essential energy source to all of our daily need. Currently, the El energy crisis is hindering with the productivity everywhere. That is why..."

Eve's speech was about finding an alternative energy source to replace the El. The speech went on for another 30 minutes but Edward didn't care about it.

"Ms Eve is so amazing." Ara complimented.

"We wouldn't even need to find an alternative energy source if these people would just stop with their old school thinking."

"Because they kept using the El in its original state instead of using the El Solver for specific purpose and use. Sure the original El is strong and versatile but when separating them into specific element they can provide event greater amount of energy with right processing procedure."

This time, Ara turned to him with a surprised look.

"Wow, Mr Edward you're amazing too!" being on the receiving end of the compliment from those eyes, his cheek tinted red and he turned his face away.

"I-it's nothing difficult."

* * *

Late night, when the party ended and all the guest have left, only Edward and Ara was still chatting at the balcony.

"My apology for keeping you waiting, Ara." the door then opened by the two male Nasod servants as Eve approached the duo.

"Ah, Miss Eve!" Ara ran toward her and nearly tripped over nothing. Edward quickly reached his hand toward her but the female Nasod maid was one step faster than him.

"Still clumsy as always." commented Eve as she helped Ara to stand back up.

"And what business do you have here, Add?" Eve shot a glance at Edward, or Add.

"Wait, the friend you mentioned was her?!" Add shouted while pointing at Eve.

"Ah yes. I didn't want to surprise you and Miss Eve also advised me to refrain from telling anyone at the party that I'm a friend of her. But I'm glad you two seem to know each other." she clapped her hands together with an innocent smile.

"I wouldn't so much call myself an acquaintant of his."

"Like wise." the two were glaring thunder at each other. The atmosphere was so tense that it could be cut with a knife. But Ara not sure if too innocent or too dense to understand that the two are not on friendly term with each other.

"You still haven't answer my question earlier, Add. All the guests have left already, and I believe you already have enough information to report to your father so go along now." Eve shot a rather straight forward "go away, your existence is not needed here" at Add.

"Well not to be rude but I'll be rude anyway. I'm here today to talk with her not to scout on your glorious alternative energy." Add didn't intend to back down and retorted with sarcasm.

"Well excuse me but it was I who invited Ara here so she's here to meet me not you."

"I'm glad! Miss Eve and Mr Edward seems close to each other." Ara said while beaming with light and flowers behind her despite all the murderous intention in the air.

"We're not!" they shouted in unison.

"If you insisted on not leaving then I'll have to make you." Eve flicked her fingers as the two Nasod servants appeared before her.

"Fine by me. Let's settle our score once and for all." Add leap back onto the balcony as six black objects flew out from his pocket.

Spark and missiles started flying in the air and Ara was evacuated by the female Nasod maid. Then the crest on Add's started beeping.

"It's time already?" he landed back on the balcony and pressed onto the symbol on the crest.

"Time to call it a day."

"Just like every other time, you always use that excuse."

"Heh, at least this time I've a good time." Add said and pressed onto the crest twice as his figure disappeared into a cluster of electricity. Eve stood with her hands on her hip and sighed.

"Well, good for you."

* * *

Elder, Grenore family estate. Add appeared in front of the door out of thin air. Receiving the matching signal from the crest and physical characteristics, the door automatically opened itself. Add walked on the paved road leading to the main building. The large wooden door then also opened itself.

It was already midnight and the only source of light was from the moon hanging on the night sky. But Add knew that there was someone else beside him in the room. Then the voice of a man spoke up.

"Welcome back, son." his father. But despite being blood related, his voice was cold, like a machine.

"So, how was the party?" he asked the question which usually the concern is about the one who attended the party, but to this man that was the least of his concern.

"Everything is recorded in here." Add placed the crest on the table and left for his room upstairs. His father face was hidden by the shadow where the moonlight could not reach, but right now he was giving a surprised expression.

"Oh, no remark or any analysis this time?"

Add didn't answer and just kept walking up the stairs. His room was at the end of the hall on the second floor. After shutting the door behind him, he took off the double-breasted suit and dropped himself on the bed.

"Ara Haan huh..." recalling all the conversation he had with Ara at the party, his lips curved into a small smile.

"Tomorrow I'll get some info about her out of Eve." deciding the plan for the next day, Add closed his eyes to let the sleepiness take over.

Or so he thought.

 _"Does she have someone that she like? She looks very attractive so there must be a lot of guy going after her. Her surname isn't common around here. So she's a foreigner?"_

Lingering questions kept him up all night while staring at the ceiling. It was already two in the morning and he haven't blinked even once for the past 2 hours. He kept wondering about all sort of thing regarding Ara til he's wide awake. After breakfast, he kept pacing back and forth in the living room.

"What's wrong with this kid?" his father wondered while working in his lab.

"Right! No point in pondering over useless thoughts. Way of scientist! Data and field experience solve everything!" Add finally straitened his thought. Grabbing his jacket he left for Altera again. But one must remember, there are no road to success, that is an easy road.

"But...how do I get Eve to spill the info I need?" he stopped right in front of the Nasod Queen's mansion.

"Now that I think about it, I've never come to her place for personal matter. She rarely go out so waiting is out of the option. Breaking in is also a no no, and even if I do, no guarantee she will spill the bean." another 5 minutes of pondering.

"Screw this. Let's just do it as I go on." he decided to press on the door bell, like a normal person would. And much to his surprise, the door actually open. Reminder of the day: instead of extreme method, maybe start with the normal ones first.

Coming to greet him was one of Eve male Nasod servants. He signalled for Add to follow, so he did. Insteadof the main house, they entered the garden, where Eve was having tea with Ara.

"Mr Edward!" Ara cheered while Eve was still sipping on her tea. The Nasod maid showed him to his seat then return to Eve side. Add was surprised because everything was so easy was because if Eve order. But he didn't want to admit that he owed her so he decided not to ask.

"It's strange for you to visit my mansion again this soon. What is your business this time?"

 _"Well it's even stranger for you to actually let me enter."_

"I came back because my conversation with Miss Haan was interrupted yesterday. Is it normal etiquette for a Queen to interfere with other people talks?" Add said with slight mockery in his tone.

"Is that so? Then I apologise. I thought that you were harassing Ara, and it is normal etiquette for a Queen to stop and prevent any indecent act that may happen to a lady."

"Oy, who are you calling a harasser?!"

"Why, you of course. Who else would I be preferring to?"

Small talks between the three, then break out into a battle of Add and Eve spattering at each other while Ara giggled on the sideline. The morning tea party lasted til late noon.

"My queen, it's almost time." the Nasod maid whispered into Eve ear.

"I know." Eve nodded back in confirmation and turned to Ara.

"Ara, it's about time we go."

"Where are you two going?"

"I have something to take care of with Miss Eve. It's been great pleasure being able to meet you again and talk more with you, Mr Edward."

"L-like wise." Add said but his face was showing a slight shade of sadness.

"I know! Wait for me, I'll be right back!" he said and jolted out of the garden on the six black objects. When his silhouette had disappeared, Eve turned again to Ara.

"Ara, you must have now, the reason why I invited you here."

"Yes, I know. The thing I've been looking for."

After a while, Add came back just in time Ara and Eve was about to get onto the car.

"Then I'll let you two have some privacy." she said and got into the car first. Add landed on the ground before Ara.

"There's something I want to give you." he said and took out from his pocket a pedal with a small Moonstone in the middle.

"It's made from Shape Memory Alloy. A present, to celebrate our meeting." after putting the pedal on her neck, Add pressed on the Moonstone as the pedal then transformed into a lotus with the Moonstone glowing brightly in the middle.

"It's pretty. Thank you, Mr Edward. I'll always treasure it."

"And one more thing."

"Call me Add."

"Then please, call me Ara."

Ara then got into the car and they both exchanged their last word.

"Well, see you later, Ara."

"I too look forward to our next meeting, Add."

The car then ran off as the sun was setting behind the horizon. When the car had gone completely, Add jumped up and yelled in joy.

* * *

When he arrived home the sky was already full of stars. Unlike every time when he's always immediately go to his room, he took a detour to the left wing of the house. Opening the door on the first floor, he entered a room made of glass, a botanic garden.

All the plant and flower are supervised and the conditions of the room are regulated 24/7. Although for many years no one has entered this room beside Add, but in the middle of the room there's still a small table, two chairs like the owner was expecting guest. On the table was two pots of Rosemary, one white and one purple, and a picture frame.

The woman in the picture has long, white hair with a slight shade of lavender. In the picture she was smiling tenderly but her eyes have a somewhat melancholic air to it.

"I'm home, mother." Add held the picture frame in his hand and smiled.

The next day, he and his father have a meeting with the board of committee. The meeting was about the company next area of operation, but due to lack of capable personnel and other matters, the meeting was dragged on til pass midday.

As soon as everything was taken care of, Add left for Altera again. Stopping before the giant door of Eve's mansion, he pressed on the door bell. And surprisingly Eve was the one to answer.

"Not only two but three days in a round you come to my place. Creepy, disgusting, go die." she shot several insults at him through the monitor.

"Save the insult. Is Ara here?"

"Ara? She already left." Eve words were like a thunder that struck by his ears.

"What...?"

"The matter that I invited her here for was taken care of. Although I insisted that she stay for the night, she wanted to return as soon as possible."

"When did she leave?!" Add shouted into the monitor, no longer able to keep his composure.

"Half an hour ago. Velder Airport, her flight will take off at 4."

Add then checked the time. It was already 3:50.

"10 minutes, if I go at full speed I can still-"

"You will be 3 minutes 27 seconds late even if you go at full speed, and I still haven't taken into account all the unpredictable factors." Eve quickly denied the possibility of Add making it to the airport on time with her own calculation.

"Then are you telling me to give up?!" Add shouted again.

"You're underestimating the power of the Nasod Queen by a large margin." Eve said calmly as the steel door opened. Then the Moby, Eve personal ride charged out like a raging bull. On the driver seat was Ferdinand and in the back was Oberon, Eve two male Nasod servants. Not having time to stop, Oberon opened the door and signalled for Add to jump in while the car is still running.

If he hesitate now he will regret everything for the rest of his life, so at the right moment Add leapt into the black raging bull.

"With the Moby, you will arrive at the airport and still have 2 minutes to spare. Eve spoke through the screen on the back of the driver.

"How? We still need to take the airship to get off Altera!"

"No need. I told you, you're underestimating my power." Eve said as Ferdinand pressed on the gas pedal. The car quickly left the city, charging through the wood and toward the cliff.

"Wait, you don't mean..." the car then fell off the cliff. For a moment Add saw his live flashed before his eyes. Oberon then jumped onto their co-driver seat and pulled the lever. Four wheels were replaced with jet engine and the Moby left for Velder at hypersonic speed.

* * *

"The flight leaving for Xin Empire will take off shortly. All passenger please proceed to gate 7."

Hearing the announcement, Ara then stood up. Pulling only one small suitcase of spare clothes, she walked toward the designated gate.

Waiting for the plane to come, she held the pedal in her hand and stared at it with an affectionate, yet sad look. Tracing her finger along the lotus, she was surprised by a loud sound. Turning toward the entrance where the sound came from, she saw columns of smoke rising up.

"Fire?!" she was about to run toward the entrance to see what was going on, but stopped on her track when the silhouette of a certain white haired male came into her sight.

"Add."

"Ara..."

A moment of awkward atmosphere between the two, until Add spoke up first.

"You...could have said beforehand that you were leaving."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you worry, and I don't know when will be our next meeting."

"You're going somewhere far away?"

"Yes. I am looking for something, for a long time now. This time, it'll be far far to the north. The Sutra kingdom."

The megaphone then sounded the final announcement for flight leaving for the Xin Empire.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Add." she said and smiled, trying to hold back the tears.

"No. This is not goodbye."

"This is the very first page, not where the storyline ends. My thought will echo your name, until I see you again."

"On that night, these are the words I held because I was leaving too soon."

Then, Ara felt something soft pressed on her lips. In the midst of all the panicking people and the warm light of the setting sun, the two locked their lips together.

"I was enchanted to meet you too."

She tried to hold back, but the tears just kept flowing. Her cheeks turned red but she wasn't sure if it was because of the sunlight or the feeling in her heart. None of that matter anymore. Because right, he's here, right here, in front of her eyes.

"I was never in love with someone else, I never have body waiting on me." Add said, then Ara continued, like they shared the same thought.

"But you are all of my dream, come true. And I just wish you knew, no, I know that you know, I am so in love with you."


End file.
